This disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a semiconductor device with a field effect transistor and a method of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor integrated circuit devices are increasingly being used in consumer, commercial, and other electronic devices. The semiconductor devices may be classified into memory devices for storing data, logic devices for processing data, and hybrid devices including both of memory and logic elements. Due to the increased demand for electronic devices with fast speed and/or low power consumption, these semiconductor devices are often needed to provide high reliability, high performance, and/or multiple functions. To satisfy these technical requirements, complexity and/or integration density of semiconductor devices are being increased. However, as the integration density increases, a semiconductor device may be affected in different ways. For example, leakage currents, as well as a short channel effect may occur in field effect transistor devices as they decrease in size.